Next Stop The Twilight Zone
by Joanna Grant
Summary: The newest resident of the mansion may have a solution to the dilemma of Marie's mutation.
1. The Cure

Title: Next Stop, The Twilight Zone

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'd probably sell my soul to the devil for one night with a certain hot Aussie.

Summary: The newest resident of the mansion may have a solution to the dilemma of Marie's mutation.

Author's notes: While I wholeheartedly believe that the movie provided plenty of solid reasons for Jean to be portrayed in fanfic in a less than flattering light, ie: feeling up a certain hunky patient at every opportunity and not being very supportive of her fiancé – I decided to challenge myself to write a story where she's not the devil incarnate – therefore, in this story Jean does something benevolent and selfless and it's even for Rogue.

I borrowed the name of Hank's former employers from Terri's fic "Pick Your Poison".

Thanks to Terri and Taryn for previewing this.

**~ Next Stop, The Twilight Zone ~**

**Chapter One: The *Cure***

**Jean's POV**

Logan left yesterday and Rogue was absolutely devastated. Even though he'd promised to check in occasionally and had even given her his dog tag, I wasn't sure that he'd ever be back. From what he'd told us about his life, Logan didn't appear to be the type who'd be comfortable attached to any one person or place for too long. I surmised that when he'd borrowed Scott's uniform the night we went to the Statute of Liberty that it was doubtful he'd ever be fitted for his own suit. It was sweet and probably totally out of character for him to promise to take care of Rogue, but I also knew that his definition of exactly what that meant and Rogue's were completely diametrical. Yes, she'd be safe here and we'd protect her to the best of our abilities, but she needed – no, make that craved – his attention and presence in her life. I don't blame him for wanting to follow the lead Charles had provided and taking Rogue with him was simply out of the question.

I was just worried that she'd get it into her head to run away and attempt to follow him. Charles said not to fret, that she wouldn't get far before we'd be able to track her down and retrieve her, but I'd hate to hold her here by sheer force. I know she's a clever girl who deep down understands that she's better off here than wandering aimlessly in the Canadian wilderness. I just hope her heart doesn't override her brain.

I decided to check on her and found her huddled on one of the benches in the garden, feet tucked up under her, her arms hugging her knees and her head hanging down. I walked up to her and cleared my throat to announce my presence. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face and my heart broke into a million pieces. I wordlessly held out the mug of steaming herbal tea I'd just made and she took it with a shaky hand and a mumbled "Thanks." I parked myself next to her and took a sip from my own mug.

"He'll be back," I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"He said he'd take care of me. He promised," she choked out.

"This is the best place for you right now, Rogue. Logan knew that and I think you realize that, too," I replied as I reached out and pushed a strand of hair off of her face.

She must've been really upset because she didn't even flinch when my hand got that close to her bare skin. I'd been trying to make a conscious effort not to show fear around her as Charles felt it was important that we set a good example for the students. It seemed to be working, as recently she appeared to be a little less jumpy than when she'd first arrived. In an effort to lighten her melancholy mood, I reminisced about the first couple of days after we'd returned from rescuing her from Magneto's clutches when she'd absorbed Logan's personality along with his healing factor and had exhibited some of his more *charming* personality traits. I jokingly reminded her of how amusing it had been for us to watch this tiny slip of a girl get right up in Scott's face as she challenged him in regards to just about everything and how she'd growled rather seductively at me, which at the time was quite unnerving.

"I'm sorry about that and the butt pinching, too," Rogue said, a glimmer of a smile finally breaking through.

"It's okay."

"Logan likes you … in that way," she stated with just a hint of jealousy peeking through.

"Logan likes to flirt, and with me he had the added bonus of irritating Scott. I never took him seriously," I replied with a shrug.

"You flirted back," she said, her eyebrows were knitted together, the hint of a smile was gone and she looked slightly upset again.

"Did I?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, big time," she answered nodding her head.

I personally didn't think so and felt her opinion was somewhat colored by her own crush and natural sense of competition with any other female within Logan's orbit, but decided not to risk an argument.

"Well, if I did, it didn't mean anything because I love Scott," I stated firmly.

The smile was back now, a little bigger this time. Good. Mission accomplished. Scott came out the door from the kitchen and called to us that dinner was ready.

"If you need to talk, you can come to me anytime you know," I told her as we started walking back toward the house.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," she responded.

Over the next few weeks Rogue's frame of mind seemed to improve slightly. I have to admit that I was surprised when Logan called her every week. As I didn't eavesdrop or unethically read her thoughts, I'm not certain exactly what they discussed, but it seemed to make her both joyful and sad all at the same time. Jubilee and Kitty informed me that while she still cried herself to sleep at night, at least she was able to concentrate in school, enough to pass all of her classes with no less than a B in any of them. I knew she was a smart girl and made a point of congratulating her on her success, pointing out that after missing so much school while being on the road, that her ability to catch up was especially impressive and something to be proud of. Charles was working with her on attempting to gain some semblance of control over her gift and I'm glad he never expressed to her his opinion that it was highly unlikely she'd ever gain full mastery. The problem lay in the fact that we didn't know what caused her mutation to be stuck permanently in the *on* position. With Scott, it was due to irreversible damage to the optic nerves, but nothing so obvious explained Rogue's predicament. Charles felt if we could trace the source of the problem, we'd have a better chance of finally solving the mystery. Meanwhile, he conducted meditation sessions with her and she also took private yoga lessons, which if nothing else helped to relax and soothe her troubled psyche.

I was at a medical conference in Denver where I met a brilliant scientist by the name of Henry McCoy who, in the course of small talk, informed me that his funding at Phillips Pharmaceuticals was being cut and he would be out of a job within the month. He told me that he was particularly disappointed as he was so close to a significant breakthrough with his most recent project, a mutation-suppressing drug. My eyes lit up at that information and I told him about our own special little 'project' at the school who would benefit greatly from such a discovery. We exchanged business cards and I told him that I just might have the solution to both of our problems. Now all I had to do was convince Charles to fund the continuation of Dr. McCoy's research, which I was fairly certain wasn't going to be terribly difficult.

I was correct, it didn't take much persuasion for Charles to agree to sponsor Henry's research and I contacted him to make the necessary arrangements for him to set up 'shop' in the medlab. Surprisingly, Phillips Pharmaceuticals agreed to allow Henry to take possession of all of his documentation. He said rather sadly that it just proved how little faith they'd had in his research. Charles graciously told him that we should be grateful for their imperceptiveness, because it meant that when the formula was perfected we could make certain that it never fell into the wrong hands and possibly be used against mutants in some negative way. That show of confidence boosted Henry's morale immensely. One of the many attributes I admire about Charles is his ability to reassure those around him that they are indeed worthy. It's no wonder that he's so highly respected and admired by so many people.

Once Henry, or Hank as he informed us he preferred to be addressed, was settled in I introduced him to Rogue. They immediately took to each other and I could see the beginnings of a warm and close friendship forming. In studying Hank's documentation I was stunned at just how close he was to actually perfecting the formula. Even after attaining the goal of having it ready for submission to the FDA, the drug would not likely have been available on the market for several years as it went through the myriad maze of government red tape. Phillips Pharmaceuticals loss was our gain, or rather Rogue's. Hank tweaked the formula to the point he was satisfied it was ready for a real test. He explained the possible side effects to Rogue who, in her excitement, was only half paying attention. But I couldn't blame her. After all, a little nausea was a small price to pay for the opportunity to finally be able to once again enjoy the sensation of touch. She understood that she was in essence being a human guinea pig and I was prepared in case she had an adverse reaction to the drug, so we proceeded.

Rogue flinched slightly as the needle pushed through her pale skin and watched with wide eyes as Hank depressed the plunger, dispatching the *magic* elixir into her bloodstream. Hank told her that the first effects she'd feel would be slight dizziness and that he wanted her to stay in the medlab overnight so that he could monitor her. When I went into the medlab the next morning he informed me that apart from a mild headache and a bout of nausea, Rogue appeared to be handling the drug splendidly and he'd released her to go eat breakfast with her friends.

I helped him document the results of Rogue's treatment and when I went up to the dining room for lunch I was delighted to see a seemingly healthy looking Rogue surrounded by her friends. Bobby, who'd always had a crush on her was even giving her a massage – on her bare shoulders. It was good to see her relaxed and laughing.

The shot would have to be re-administered on a monthly basis and Hank had already informed Rogue that one of the other known side effects in females was that the drug also suppressed ovulation, which meant it acted as a form of birth control. She blushed deeply and told him that although birth control wasn't an issue at the present time, it was good to know. Somewhere below all that thick blue fur, I do believe Hank blushed, too.

The weekly phone call from Logan came in and I could see how excited Rogue was to share this latest news with him. Closing the door to Charles' office to afford her some privacy, I wondered what kind of reaction Logan would have to this new development.

An hour later she literally came skipping out of Charles' office and informed me in a voice bursting with happiness and excitement that Logan was on his way home. Now, why didn't that surprise me?


	2. Return Of Her Hero

Chapter Two: Return Of Her Hero

Rating: R – Because Logan's back and he's got a potty mouth. Also, there are references to Scott and Jean being intimate. See how nice I'm being to Jean – I'm even letting her get some *action*.

Author's notes: I actually went to the Discovery Channel website and did a little research for the shows that Jean and Scott mention in this chapter. You can't say I don't do my homework.

**Jean's POV**

There must be some unknown cosmic connection between man and machine, because Scott heard the familiar roar of his purloined motorcycle long before anyone else.

"Logan's back," he announced casually.

Rogue, who'd been playing foosball at the table just behind us, heard him, let out a small squeak and immediately abandoned John to dash off to the garage.

"Guess we better go play welcoming committee," Scott grumbled as he moved to stand up.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged him back down onto the couch.

"Give them a few minutes," I told him.

"Oh yeah, right," he replied in realization and settled himself back down, although I knew he was anxious to check over the condition of his precious bike.

A few minutes later Logan entered the rec room with Rogue tucked under his arm. I smiled in amusement when I noticed a lipstick print on his cheek.

"Hey," he said and tossed a set of keys to Scott.

"Thanks for asking for permission," Scott said as he caught the keys and quickly shoved them in his pocket lest Logan change his mind and disappear with his *baby* again.

I had a feeling that bike was going to be chained and tightly padlocked by this evening.

Men.

"How was your trip?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Big fuckin' waste of time," Logan replied with a huff.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied.

Logan had apparently had enough of the small talk because he turned to leave.

"Come on, kiddo, help me get settled in," he addressed Rogue, who smiled up at him brightly.

I saw the muscles in Scott's face twitch and I knew he was about to make a comment about Rogue going up to Logan's room, so I gently placed my hand on his arm and sent him a telepathic message.

{{Relax, honey, nothing's going to happen. Even Logan's not quite that crass.}}

He didn't say anything, although from the way his jaw locked, I knew he still wanted to.

Later I was taking some laundry up to our room when I found Scott pacing the hallway in front of Logan's room.

"They've been in there for over an hour. With the door shut!" he said, the agitation in his voice plainly evident.

"Do you hear any moaning?" I asked trying to suppress the laughter.

"Jean, don't even kid about that."

"If you're so anxious to find out what's going on in there, why don't you just blast the door down," I suggested with a smirk.

When he appeared to be contemplating doing just that, I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward our room.

"Speaking of moaning," I said mischievously.

Okay, so I know it was a sneaky way to distract him, but it's not like he complained. Later when we were basking in the afterglow he mentioned something about going to check on Rogue and moved to scoot off the bed. I pulled him back down and bought Rogue and Logan another hour of privacy.

When they were both noticeably absent from dinner Scott imagined all kinds of scenarios that involved – 'that bastard taking advantage of that sweet young girl', until 'Ro mentioned that they were innocently eating pizza in the den and watching hockey. And I thought the ruby quartz of his glasses were a deep shade of red.

After dinner I went to raid the freezer for some Haagen-Dazs. Logan was just pulling a beer out of the fridge as I entered the kitchen. He looked me over briefly and I found myself mildly disappointed that his gaze wasn't more intense; that there wasn't even a flicker of lust.

"Hey, Jeannie," he said.

His voice was without a trace of the huskiness he'd always used when saying my name. He'd completely gotten over me and I admit that I was slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Logan," I replied, "So, I take it the trip up north was disappointing?"

"Yeah. Gotta couple more places to check out. But ya know…whenever."

Uh huh. There was no need to ask why he'd cut his fact-finding quest short, so I didn't bother. He had this slightly embarrassed look on his face and I realized he must've thought I was reading his thoughts. I was going to tell him that I didn't need to be telepathic to know the reason he was back, but bringing it out into the open would've just been awkward for both of us, so I took the coward's way out and said nothing. Instead, I just retrieved the ice cream carton from the freezer, a spoon from the silverware drawer and not bothering with a bowl, started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Well, welcome back, Logan," I said as I left him standing there looking decidedly relieved that I hadn't initiated a big discussion.

When I walked into our suite, Scott was flipping through the television channels and muttering something about having hundreds of channels on the satellite system and yet still having nothing decent to watch. He stopped on the Discovery Channel and I immediately grabbed the remote away from him and hit the search button again.

"I am not being forced to watch another special on 'The Ten Smelliest Animals of the World', 'The Wonderful World of Weasels' or 'The Mating Habits of the Wrinkled-Lipped Bat', thank-you-very-much," I informed my darling fiancé.

"Actually, it's the Pet Psychic, Sonya Fitzpatrick," he replied, "Don't you want to learn how to communicate with animals?"

"I have enough trouble trying to communicate with people, and besides we don't even have any pets," I said as I stopped on HBO – 'Sex and the City' was just starting.

"We should get a puppy."

"Scott, we can't even keep a plant alive in here," I reminded him as I gestured toward the pitiful fichus tree that only had three leaves left on it. Correction – make that two, as I watched another leaf call it quits and drift to the floor.

"Speaking of animals, have you had a chance to talk to Logan yet? Find out what his intentions are toward Rogue. Apart from the obvious," he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Intentions?" I let out a small chuckle, "What is this the nineteenth century? No, I haven't asked him yet, but first thing tomorrow morning I'll sit him down in a chair, turn a big bright spotlight on him and interrogate him thoroughly."

"Very funny. Are you gonna tell me that you're not concerned about why he came charging back here the minute he heard Rogue had her mutation under control?"

"Of course I'm concerned, but I also think that Rogue is a big girl and is quite capable of dealing with Logan herself. Have a little faith in her."

"She's had a crush on him since the minute they met. I'm just afraid he'll take advantage of that fact, and then she'll find herself in a situation she's not ready to handle."

"Logan may be many things, but dishonorable isn't one of them. I got the impression that he cares about her too much to ever do anything she wasn't ready for. If Charles and I can trust him, then you should too."

"Maybe I should go check on them," he said as he shifted to get up.

I put the carton of ice cream down on the nightstand and pulled him toward me.

"I can think of something a lot more fun for you to do," I said in my best sexy drawl.

"Uh uh, you're not distracting me again," he replied unconvincingly.

I unbuttoned my red silk blouse to reveal that I was wearing the little red lacy demi-bra that was his personal favorite. I slipped the blouse off and let it fall in a silky puddle around my waist. Then I reached up and pulled the clip out of my hair, letting it tumble down around my shoulders and gave my head a slight shake to achieve a tussled look I knew was damned sexy. I saw him lick his lips and I knew I had him.

The melting ice cream, the television and playing 'morality police' all were quickly forgotten as he reached for me. Yeah, he was definitely on board with this whole distraction plan.


	3. A Temptation, A Cold Shower And Then Sur

Chapter Three: A Temptation, A Cold Shower And Then Surrender

Author's Note: The Lollipop Lingerie Company mentioned in this chapter is a real company.

**Logan's POV**

I'd been back for a few weeks and was trying real hard to behave myself with Marie, to keep the feral part of me in check, even though I'd wanted to throw her down and ravish her the minute she'd bounced into the garage. There were many times when my resolve was sorely tested, like the time I walked into my room and noticed clothes thrown on the floor in a trail leading to the bathroom. Marie's clothes. Then I heard the sound of the shower. Thoughts of a very naked Marie flooded my mind and I instantly got hard.

Pushing open the door to the bathroom I was greeted by a cloud of fragrant steam and the sound of her humming along with the shower radio. I leaned against the doorframe and even though the hot water had fogged up the clear glass of the shower door I was still able to make out her squeezing some liquid onto one of those shower poufs. I sniffed the air - it was a honey-scented soap, but I also smelled something else – arousal? Just exactly what was she doing in there with my hand-held shower massager anyway and why was I suddenly jealous of an inanimate object?

I knew that once she stepped out of the shower that I'd never be able to stop myself from taking her right there on the bathroom floor, so I got the 'Hell out of Dodge' and went for a drive to calm down. Unfortunately, it didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about Marie being naked in my room, so when I careened off the road and down an embankment I gave up and went home. By the time I got there she'd left to go to the mall with Kitty and Jubilee, so I was able to grab a shower and 'take care of things' and had myself back under reasonable control by the time she returned.

In my valiant effort not to rush things, we still hadn't done anything more than just kissing and a little touching; she'd put her hands under my shirt and caressed my bare chest and I knew how her nipples pebbled between my fingers, but we hadn't taken it beyond that. One morning we were right in the middle of one hellava nice make-out session in the garden, when John, who must've had a death wish, turned the hose on us. He insisted he was just helping 'Ro water the flowers and didn't see us. If 'Ro hadn't intervened, John would've had an important body part hacked off.

Anyway, to be safe I told Marie – no more making out in the bushes. Of course that still left us with the Danger Room, the garage, the conference room, the sauna, the laundry room, and the linen closet. Scott made us re-wash all the sheets we'd thrown down on the floor of the linen closet, but that probably wasn't a good idea because as soon as Marie pulled them out of the dryer they inevitably wound up back on the floor in a little pile, followed immediately by us joining them. I'd swear that Snuggle fabric softener must contain a built-in aphrodisiac.

Chuck and Jeannie seemed fairly okay with our relationship, but Scott was shitting rocks. Although every time he tried to bring up the subject of Marie and me, Jeannie would drag him off to their bedroom.

One day he cornered me in the kitchen and asked me when I was gonna hit the road again. I told him that as long as I was around and he kept being a complete dick and protesting, then Jeannie would keep right on trying to take his mind off of sticking his nose in my business. (You know, hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) You could practically see the light bulb blink on above his head. So he continued protesting weakly and Jeannie kept on distracting him, even though I think she was on to him. And today a package arrived addressed to Jeannie from the Lollipop Lingerie Company. The guy ought to be sending me a nicely worded 'thank you' card.

Marie was happy, Jeannie was happy, Scott was tired and the fucking Bluebird of Happiness was circling the mansion.

Marie and I were lying on the couch together one quiet rainy afternoon, with her spooned into me as we watched an old movie on the classic movie channel. I can't remember which movie, as I tend to focus more on the angel in my arms than to what's going on around me. She turned over so that we were now facing each other and I gathered her to me closer as she murmured something about "feeling wonderful" against my throat. I wrapped her in my arms and we entwined our legs as we molded ourselves against each other. As I inhaled the fruit scent of her shampoo I found myself telling her something I don't remember ever telling another living soul.

"I love you, Marie."

"I love you, too, Logan."

"Je t'aime," I told her.

She looked up at me with eyes the color of melted chocolate, the surprise evident on her face.

"You know French for 'I love you'?" she asked.

"Yup. I also know it in Italian, 'Ti amo' and Spanish is 'Te amo' and let's see …German, 'Ich liebe dich'."

Her eyebrows arched.

"Internet. It's a wonderful thing," I told her with a rather proud smirk.

"Oh yeah, tell me more," she challenged.

"Okay, let's see – Russian, 'Ya tyebya lyublyu', Danish, 'Jeg elsker dig', …'um, Japanese, 'Kimi o aishiteiru', and in Hawaiian it's 'Aloha wau ia 'oe nui loa'."

Then I made a stroke mark on her arm followed by two taps, another stroke mark and then two taps again.

"Morse code," I informed her as she giggled, "and then there's even Klingon, 'QamuSha' and Vulcan, 'Wani ra yana ro aisha'."

"Klingon and Vulcan?"

"Chuck's a secret 'Trekkie' and sometimes I catch re-runs on the Sci-Fi Channel with him late at night when I can't sleep."

"Oooh, I know one," she said and then proudly held her hand up, the two middle fingers tucked down toward her palm and the other three straight up, "Sign language."

Okay, I knew I had to beat that and I had the perfect one.

"Well, my personal favorite is Astro from the Jetsons, 'Ri ruv roo'."

Yeah, that earned me another hearty giggle and then a really deep, passionate kiss.

"Pooky?" I said, trying out a nickname for her.

"Yes, Lambchop," she replied which told me she was on-board with this whole nickname business, except that one had to go.

"I really do love you. I wasn't just sayin' that."

"I know," she replied, "I really love you, too."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me – ever," I told her as I placed a kiss on her temple for emphasis.

"You mean in the fifteen years that you remember clearly?" she asked.

"No, I mean *ever*," I clarified, "'Cause I figured that if I'd ever had anyone important enough in my life before they grabbed me, I would've remembered. I know that even if they ever got me again and tried to wipe my memory a second time, I'd never forget you."

"Oh, Logan," she said, as I saw that her eyes had watered up.

The only time I ever wanna see tears in my girl's eyes are tears of happiness I thought as I kissed away the one that rolled down her cheek. Yeah, the big bad Wolverine was hopelessly, passionately in love – Scott must be laughing his tight ass off. Of course the upside to that is, it just might shake loose the pole he's got wedged up there.

I always knew Marie was a little tease, figured that one out the first time she was in my truck, but recently her repertoire had expanded and it was slowly killing me. Sometimes it was just little things, like the way she ate ~ whenever she reached for a banana, I had to leave the room ~ or the way she stuck her tongue out to wet her lips. And other times it was colossal, like the way she'd toss me that 'please throw me down and ravish me, Logan' look, usually done at inopportune times, like when I'm trying to teach a self-defense class. She knew it was impossible for me to concentrate when she did that and while wearing a must've-been-sprayed-on leotard to boot. Today I was sitting on my bed, reading a magazine and generally minding my own business when she turned on the radio and started dancing around the room. As she twirled around, the short baby doll dress she was wearing flew up to reveal – good God, she wasn't wearing any panties! I launched myself off the bed, charged into the bathroom and stood under the ice-cold spray of the shower until I turned as blue as Hank. I eventually got out and with a towel wrapped around my waist, walked back into the bedroom to find Marie lying on her stomach on my bed innocently twisting a strand of platinum hair around her finger. Somewhere along the way she'd also lost the dress.

"MARIE!" I growled.

"Yes, sugar?" she replied sweetly in that Southern drawl that never failed to get me hard – her current lack of clothing not withstanding.

Holy shit! If I thought a glimpse of bare ass necessitated taking an Antarctic temperature shower, then the scene before me now would require me to park myself in the medlab's cooler – for a week! The little vixen knew exactly what she was doing to me and the smug smile on her face proved it. Hmmm, somebody wanted to move things along a lot faster and my already weak resolve to behave was sinking quicker than the Titanic.

"What happened to your dress?" I asked pointlessly.

"Oh that. I was hot," she replied angelically, but I wasn't buying it for a minute.

"Uh huh."

Needlessly I checked the thermostat; it was reading a comfortable 78 degrees. I turned to look at her and quirked an eyebrow at her, which just garnered me a sly smile and a shrug. Temptress.

"Logan, would you give me a back rub, please?" she purred in a sex-kitten voice.

Touch her? She wanted me to touch all that naked, creamy, smells-like-honey-and-tastes-like-it-too skin? So tempting, so damn tempting. And I thought the 'please throw me down and ravish me, Logan' look was hard enough to deal with when surrounded by an audience. Speaking of hard. Shit, Marie, don't lick your lips like that. As most of the blood had left the northern hemisphere of my body maybe I'll pass out and won't have to deal with this particular dilemma. She must be getting impatient, 'cause she began to move. She wouldn't. Oh yes she did_._ She's on her side and I'm getting an unobstructed view of the most perfect pair of tits I've ever seen and as my eyes moved lower I noticed that the perfection continued all the way down. My brain told me one thing, but another part of my anatomy, the one that tends to get me into trouble, told me something else.

As usual, that part won and I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and put her hand on my thigh, then slowly moved it up and under the towel until – Hello. I guess that's what they meant by taking matters into your own hands, so to speak. She moved her hand and began stroking me gently. She'd requested a back rub and here I'm getting massaged instead. I heard a moaning sound and realized it was coming from me. With her other hand she untucked my towel and pulled it away to watch herself touching me. I had my eyes closed enjoying the sensation so I didn't see her bend down and take me into her mouth. Sweet mother of God! Apparently she'd accessed my memories of that fight groupie in Banff a few years ago – the one with the really talented mouth. Marie's teeth lightly grazed the shaft and then her tongue expertly swirled around the head. I knew in my subconscious that this was wrong to let her do this, but it felt so damn good that I let her continue to suck me until I was just about to come. When her teeth grazed the head I knew I was mere seconds away from coming and pulled her off of me just in time to send a fountain of semen into the air.

"I would've finished you," she said in a rather dejected tone.

"It's okay, baby, you did real good," I reassured her.

I used the towel to clean myself up and kissed the top of her head. Unfortunately that action was apparently wrong, because she tensed up and scowled at me. Even pissed off she was completely adorable. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and I couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her. Mad at me or not, I took my chances and leaned toward her and brushed my lips over hers. Apparently that was the target I should've aimed for instead of planting a kiss chastely on her head because she relaxed instantly and returned the kiss ardently.

Without breaking contact, I swung her into my lap and pulled her tight against me, reveling in the feel of her bare breasts pressed against my chest. Lots of naked Marie pressed up against equally naked me was definitely a good thing and we began exploring each other with curious hands as our mouths remained fused together. Her fingers combed through my chest hair while I stroked my thumbs over her nipples making them pebble instantly at my touch. I think at one point I must've forgotten to breathe because I actually felt the room start to spin as she moaned against my mouth.

After kissing until our lips felt like they were bruised, I gently lowered her down onto the bed and began peppering her face with soft kisses as I threaded my fingers through her silky hair; drowning in sensation from the softness that was inherently Marie. I trailed my mouth down onto her neck and inhaled the fragrance of the honey shower gel and licked at the sweet skin on her pulse point, which made her shiver with pleasure. I then nibbled on her all over her neck and down onto her collarbone, where I switched to small brush-stroke type kisses. I entwined my hands with hers to stop myself from getting too 'grabby' and continued moving my mouth further south. I kissed a path down the valley between her breasts and then nuzzled one perfect globe with my cheek before edging my way toward the nipple. I brushed my tongue over it tortuously slow before taking it into my mouth and sucking gently. Little mewling sounds were escaping from her mouth and I fought hard to maintain control – to extend the pleasure for her, when all I really wanted to do was splay her legs apart and thrust into her.

I repeated my ministrations on her other breast before moving on to rain kisses upon her stomach. Her soft little moans were like music to my ears. I continued in a southerly direction, but instead of going straight for the obvious and even though I could smell her arousal, I lavished attention on her legs, alternating from one to the other – from her thighs all the way down to her feet, where I kissed each toe individually. I flipped her over onto her stomach and kissed my way up the back of her legs, tickling behind her knees with my tongue and all the way up to that sweet little ass that had starred so prominently in many of my fantasies about her. I'd like to build a shrine to that gorgeous ass, where I'd faithfully worship every day.

"God, I love your little bum," I told her trying not to be crude by using the word 'ass' as I kissed every perfect ivory square inch of baby smooth skin.

She wiggled a little and it was all I could do to restrain myself from taking a bite. Eventually and reluctantly I moved up further, pressing ticklish kisses to the small of her back and up along her spine until I reached the base of her neck. I swept her hair aside and licked the soft skin that was revealed. Damn she tasted so good. Too bad I can't get any real nourishment from her or I'd be licking at her all day. I rolled her over and devoured her mouth again.

"Marie, sweet Marie," I moaned when we finally broke for air.

"Oh, Logan," she sighed back.

"Love you so much, baby," I said as I blanketed her face with kisses.

"Yes, oh yes … love you, too," she replied, her voice coming out all soft and breathy.

I loved it when she did that; it really turned me on. Then again, her just breathing in and out pretty much did it for me, too.

I slid down the bed, going straight for the one place I'd missed in my earlier survey of her body and nudging her legs apart kissed her right on her pussy.

"Logan!" she cried out, slightly embarrassed as she moved to clamp her legs together.

"Relax, baby. This is gonna feel real good, I promise," I told her as I held her legs apart and swiped my tongue over her.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

Damn! She even tastes like honey down here. I continued to lick at her, marveling in how sweet she tasted, as she wriggled and whimpered. I felt her shudder and then she came, crying my name as she did. She was still vibrating from the orgasm as I maneuvered to position myself to replace my mouth with my cock when I suddenly remembered something important.

"I need to get a condom, Marie," I told her, even though I hated to interrupt the rhythm.

"The suppression shot acts as a form of birth control," she reminded me.

Fucking 'A', I'm gonna get to go bareback! Thank you, Big Blue.

I resumed easing into her; she was so wet that I was sliding in easier than I'd anticipated. I put my hands on her cute ass and raised her up slightly and pushed in a little further as she instinctively wrapped her legs around me. I bumped up against the evidence of her innocence and kissed her hard, my tongue plundering her mouth as I pushed through quickly in order to minimize the pain. She tensed up only momentarily and then I felt her relax again almost immediately.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" I asked as I pushed a strand of hair off of her beautiful face.

"It feels a little weird, but a good weird," she replied as she ran her fingertips across my brow and down onto my cheek, "Don't stop," she added.

I pulled out slightly and pushed back in, then set a nice slow rhythm of gentle thrusts to allow her time to get acclimated to having me inside her. She raised her hips slightly and arched her back allowing a deeper penetration as I alternated between licking at her neck and nibbling on her earlobes before my lips sought to recapture hers. Our hands were exploring all over as we reveled in the sensation of touch and our tongues were thrusting in and out of each other's mouths mimicking the motions of our lower bodies. Buckethead and his team of psychos could've attacked the school at that moment and we would've been blissfully unaware because we were lost in our own world where no one else existed but us. I wanted to stay inside of her forever, keeping her as close to me as possible.

I sat up and pulled her up with me, never breaking the intimate contact. She was now straddling my lap as I thrust up into her and she rotated her hips and clenched her inner muscles to create one hell of a sensation on my cock. Goddamn that felt fuckin' amazin'. The soft whimpering sounds she made were drowned out by my own growls of pleasure. I fell backward so that she was now on top, grinding down onto me; her perfect breasts jiggling as she bounced up and down on me. Have to touch her, need to touch her. I reached up to cup her breasts, flicking my thumbs over her erect nipples as she groaned and ran her hands up and down my forearms in a caressing motion. I released my grip on her breasts and slid my arms around her back to pull her down towards me and then I rolled us over so that she was beneath me once again, still managing to stay deep inside her. I tried not to crush her with my weight, but I just had to have contact with her and I loved the way her breasts felt against my chest. We'd been making love for a while now and so we were both covered in a fine layer of sweat, but all I could think about as our scents mingled was that she was mine and I was hers.

"Mine," I whispered possessively against her ear as she writhed beneath me.

"Yours. Only yours," she murmured back in agreement.

Our hearts were even pounding in sync, we were that much in tune with each other, and when we climaxed simultaneously a few minutes later with each other's name on our lips, I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else this way. I no longer needed my past, because I had her and she was my future and together we'd create a new history.

THE END


End file.
